


Cadet Richards

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [75]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milesah gets some suggestions on her project, and Spock appreciates her efforts to connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadet Richards

Cadet Richards,  
As written by Mr. Spock Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Cadet Richards,

Included are several options for your Personal Experience project. As you have previously expressed an interest in Romulan culture, I have included three possible options. There are two other options; one Vulcan and one Orion. Pick two that you find agreeable so you have a backup option should your first choice not be possible.

If all of these conflict with your schedule, there is one other option I would present to you at a later date. This option, however, will be offered toward the end of the semester.

I have taken your offer into consideration, Milesah.

Always prosper,  
Prof. Spock


End file.
